blaue Haut weisses Haar
by Nickodemus
Summary: Ich finde das es bei XMan 2 eine besondere Emotionale Verbindung zwischen Storm und Kurt gibt, die ich mir erlaubt habe etwas auszuschmücken und zu erweitern. ABGESCHLOSSEN!


Donnerstag,23:15Uhr,

Storm blickte aus ihrem Fenster, hinaus auf die Wiese die hinter der Schule lag, in den Garten den sie so oft mit ihm besuchte. Vorbei an den Rosenbüschen die jede Form von Konversation unterstrichen, sie leichter und besser machten, angeregt durch das betörende Aroma jener wunderschönen Pflanzen. Sie blickte in den Sternenhimmel und wusste das der Zeitpunkt gekommen war ihm heute Nacht, ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Seit über zehn Monaten waren sie präsent diese Emotionen, Empfindungen die nicht zu kontrollieren waren, Gefühle die sie auch gar nicht kontrollieren wollte, erleben und verwirklichen sind die Ziele die sie anstrebte, doch empfindet er ebenso? Sie wusste es nicht genau und die Stunde der Wahrheit kam unaufhaltsam näher. Noch fünfundvierzig Minuten dann würde sie erfahren ob ihre Zuneigung erwidert wird, ob sein Lächeln, seine Zuvorkommenheit, all die vielen Komplimente nur aus Freundschaft, oder aus tieferen Beweggründen heraus, geschenkt wurden. Sie konnte nicht vermeiden das ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug, ihr Mund trocken wurde und ihre Augen immer wieder zum Treffpunkt, im Garten, wandern. Ihre Gedanken fanden sich plötzlich an dem Tag als ihre Wege sich das erste mal Kreuzten...

Zehn Monate zuvor,

Storm und Jean betraten die Kirche, groß, kalt und unheimlich, erschien dieses uralte Gebäude. Die Blicke der beiden Frauen durchstreiften das heilige Haus, auf der Suche nach einem Mutanten dessen Aussehen und Identität ihnen unbekannt war. Sie wussten nur, das er vor kurzem einen Anschlag auf den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten verübt hatte, völlig Grundlos, wie es schien. Sie fragten sich welche Art Mutant so etwas wollen könnte. War er mit einer bestimmten Absicht zu dieser destruktiven Mission aufgebrochen? Welche Ziele verfolgt jemand, der eine Hochgestellte Autorität wie den Präsidenten angreift? Ihre Hoffnung war groß schon bald Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu erhalten. Sie durchstreiften das großflächige Gebiet dieses Gebäudes und wurden schon nach kurzer Zeit fündig. Eine Bewegung in den oberen Stockwerken zog unweigerlich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen auf sich. Nur mehr ein Schatten war zu sehen, eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit, die sich blitzschnell von einem Fleck zum anderen bewegte.

„Er ist ein Teleporter," sagte Jean erleichtert darüber eine Erklärung für seine schwere Ortung gefunden zu haben.

" Bitte komm herunter wir werden dir nichts tun, du kannst uns vertrauen."

Der angesprochene Mutant schien nicht überzeugt von den guten Absichten die ihm entgegen gebracht wurden und versuchte weiterhin, sich dem Zugriff auf seine Person, zu entziehen. Storm erblickte ihn auf einem Sims, hoch über ihnen und es gelang mit einem kurzen Aufgebot ihrer Kräfte, einem Blitz und etwas Geschick von Jeans Seite, seiner habhaft zu werden. Der Steinträger zersprang und entzog dem Teleporter den Untergrund so das er fiel, doch der erwartete Aufschlag blieb aus. Da hing er nun völlig hilflos in der Luft, er konnte einem schon Leid tun und Jean bemühte sich, ihren „Fang" sachte am Boden ankommen zu lassen.

„Bitte, ich will keine Probleme, ich tue niemandem etwas, glaubt mir, bitte"

Der abschätzende Blick der beiden Frauen verriet ihnen das dieser Mann, so blau und ungewöhnlich er auch aussehen mochte, keinerlei böse Absichten in sich führte, Sanftmut und Ruhe, Verständnis und Liebe waren stattdessen die Emotionen die Jean wahrnahm.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

Storm redete ruhig und interessiert auf die Person ein. „Ich heiße Wagner, Kurt Wagner ."

Ein aufklärendes Gespräch, brachte Licht in den so verwirrenden Vorfall und setzte auch Kurt in eine andere Perspektive.

Eine Verletzung an seiner linken Schulter, verursacht durch den Sturz, bedurfte einer Versorgung. Schnell war ein Erste Hilfe Koffer aus dem Flieger geholt und Jean verband die Schnittverletzung. Storm fühlte sich eigenartig in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes. Sie konnte sich nicht genau erklären warum, aber es war ihr nicht möglich eine andere Blickrichtung einzuschlagen, ihre Augen waren auf die Person vor ihr geheftet, wie ein Magnet. Der nackte Oberkörper des Mannes war über und über mit Tätowierungen übersäht. Ororo glitt mit ihren Fingerspitzen, wie in Trance, über seine Haut und besah sich die vielen Windungen und verschiedenen Ornamente die jeden Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers schmückten.

„Warst du das ?"

„Ja, es sind Engelssymbole, für jede Sünde eines."

Sein Blick legte sich kurz auf Ororos und ein undefinierbares Gefühl belagerte ihren Magen, zu schnelles Aufzugfahren würde in diesem Falle als geeigneter Vergleich dienen. Seine Art zu sprechen, sich auszudrücken, Zurückhaltung und Würde entgegen zu bringen und dabei noch Augen zu besitzen die keinerlei Hass kannten, all dies war Storm noch niemals zuvor begegnet. Sie war fasziniert welche Anziehungskraft dieser Mann auf sie ausübte, ohne Absicht, irgendetwas in dieser Art bewirken zu wollen. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand von seinem Körper und blicke erneut in seine Augen. Gelb, warm und ehrlich.

„Wir sollten herausfinden wessen Werk das war, wir bringen ihn am besten zum Professor."

Storm wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Jeans Stimme ihr Bewusstsein durchdrang.

„Ja das halte ich für einen guten Vorschlag" ,antwortete Storm.

Donnerstag 22:30

Seit diesem Tag sind viele Ding geschehen die das Leben beider sehr verändert hatten, Jean verstarb, Logan verlor seine letzte Möglichkeit Informationen über seine Vergangenheit zu erhalten, aber Storm blieb und Kurt ebenfalls und mit ihr eine große Anhäufung von Fragen, Fragen die dringend einer Antwort bedurften. Und heute Nacht wollte sie nun endlich diesen Weg zuende gehen, wollte sehen was sich hinter all diesen magischen Momenten verbarg, wollte erkennen ob ihre Zuneigung auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen war. Die Zeit verstrich und die weishaarige Frau machte sich, nachdem sie ihre Bluse zugeknöpft hatte, auf den Weg in den Garten. Mitternacht, wie sehr liebten die beiden Freunde diese Zeit, Ruhe und Harmonie war alles was man spüren konnte, umgeben von leisem Vogelgezwitscher, dem rauschen des kleinen Baches der nur zehn Minuten entfernt in einen See mündete und verzaubert von den Düften der Nacht. August war ein Monat den man am liebsten nur draußen verbringen mochte, die Wärme und Sonne genießen, wann immer es geht. Ein leises rascheln kündigte das kommen ihres Freundes an. Gelbe Augen die aufmerksam in ihre Richtung blickten, ein Lächeln, mit nichts anderem zu vergleichen. Eine Weile liefen beide schweigend neben einander her. Kurt hatte in der Nähe des Sees eine Decke ausgebreitet und einen Korb mit Leckereien vorbereitet, wie schon so oft vorher.

„Ich...,ich muss dir etwas sagen, Kurt"

Bevor sie beginnen konnte, legte sich zart ein Finger auf ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen. Storm erstarrte unter dieser unerwarteten Berührung und langsam, zärtlich, fuhr er über ihren weichen Mund. Ihr Körper vibrierte, ein wilder Herzschlag tobte in ihrer Brust und alles in diesem Moment schien sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen, floss in jene Berührung die alles zukünftige zwischen ihnen ändern würde. Auf Wanderschaft geschickt, erforschte nun die

gesamte Hand Storms ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Er berührte ihre Wange und lies seine Finger über ihre Stirn gleiten. Ein sanftes, leises Geräusch drang aus ihrem Mund und in Verbindung mit ihren geschlossenen Augen war Kurt sich der Wirkung seiner Berührungen sicher. Die Haare waren sein nächstes Ziel. Fasziniert strich er nun mit beiden Händen durch das Meer aus Schnee und Eis, herabfallend auf einen Rücken dessen Schönheit er nur erahnen konnte.

" Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht dein Haar so zu berühren, wie oft davon geträumt daran zu schnuppern."

„Warum hast du es nicht gemacht?" Storms Frage wurde fast geflüstert um diesen magischen Augenblick nicht zu zerstören.

Ohne seine Hände aus ihren Haaren zu nehmen, antwortete er auf die gestellte Frage, dicht an ihrem Ohr, zärtlich und vorsichtig gesprochen "Angst , ich hatte Angst vor Zurückweisung, Angst durch meine Sehnsüchte zu zerstören was mir so wichtig geworden ist, Angst zu verlieren was ich doch so sehr brauche, und so fand ich mich mit dem zurecht was mir so großzügig geschenkt wurde. Ich konnte nichts sagen, Ororo, ich bin blau, überall blau, habe gelbe Augen und sehe einem kleinen Teufel nicht ganz unähnlich, was also sollte mich hoffen lassen, das eine Frau wie du meine Liebe erwidern würde. Doch heute Nacht, " seine Hand wanderte bei diesen Worten wieder auf ihre Wange und streichelte ihre Aufregung weg," heute Nacht ist alles anders ich verstehe nicht warum aber... all meine Zweifel formierten sich zu einem Streik, nicht mehr vorhanden, hinfortgewischt durch...ich weis es nicht? Doch wenn ich diese Situation nicht nutzen sollte wofür wäre es dann gut? Ich bin das Erste mal frei, frei über meine Gefühle zu sprechen, sie dir zu Füßen zu legen und...auch mit einer Zurückweisung zu leben."

Die letzen Worte ließen Kurts Blick nach unten schweifen, ein wenig der eigenen Lüge überführt, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder im Griff und sah in das Gesicht der Frau, die das Gefühl unendlicher Liebe in ihm erweckt hatte.

Er sagte tatsächlich "Liebe" Storms Herz überschlug sich. Sie blickte hoffnungsvoll in diese, für sie, traumhaften Augen und wartete, wartete auf seine nächste Aktion.

Niemals zuvor war Kurt einer Frau so nahe gewesen, nie zuvor lag sein Herz in seinen Händen und wurde auf solch eine Weisen dargeboten. Allen Mut zusammen nehmend wagte er den letzten Schritt, den Schritt der aus Freunden Liebende machte. Er umfasste ihren schlanken Nacken, näherte sich ihren nun leicht bebenden Lippen und küsste, diese erst zärtlich, fast schüchtern, dann jedoch unter der Erwiderung seines Gegenübers, Leidenschaftlich und befreiend. Endlich konnte er schenken was so tief in seinem Inneren auf eine Übergabe gewartet hatte, all seine Liebe zu dieser Frau und Storm nahm, was man ihr so bereitwillig gab, mit Freude und Erleichterung an. Seine allerletzten Zweifel lösten sich unter ihren sanften, ihn streichelnden Fingern auf. Seine Zurückhaltung fiel, wie altes Laub, von ihm ab, eine Leidenschaft immer vorhanden doch nun entfacht und geweckt, bereit zu schenken und teilen, überflutete seinen Geist, eroberte jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, lies ihn erzittern und einen Augenblick lang war sein Glück vollkommen. Wenn dies ein Traum war so wollte er niemals mehr erwachen, nur genießen was er nie für möglich hielt und weiter Träumen.

„Kein Gegensatz auf dieser Welt, ist so groß das die Liebe ihn nicht überwinden könnte. Was kümmert es mich ob du blau oder grün bist ich...liebe dich von ganzem Herzen egal welche Farbe du hast."

Kurt erstarte unter dem Inhalt ihrer Worte, es war gesagt, er hatte es vernommen und konnte es nicht fassen. Nichts schien ihm gut genug um auf das gehörte zu antworten, so lies er Taten an die Stelle von Worten treten. Er kniete sich auf die Decke und zog Storm zu sich herunter. Zart bettete er sie auf die wollige weiche Unterlage, beugte seinen Kopf über ihre Lippen und küsste sie erneut, zärtlich, liebevoll bereit diesen Weg zuende zu gehen, egal wohin er führte. Storm umarmte Kurt und drehte ihn sanft unter sich, auf den Rücken, besah sich sein Gesicht, erforschte jedes bisschen Haut, verlor sich in seinen gelben Augen und spürte seinen Herzschlag der das Blut wie einen Zug durch seine Adern jagte. Sie ließen sich fallen in den Taumel der Gefühle, nichts wurde mehr befürchtet, nichts machte Angst, genommen und gegeben, erhofft und erhalten, endlich am Ziel. Kurt spürte ihren Körper auf dem seinen, eine süße Last die er nur all zu freudig trug, er spürte wie sie ihren Körper an den seinen presste, sich an ihn schmiegte, jede noch so kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen schließen wollte, er roch das Parfum das er so sehr an ihr liebte, spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner nackten Haut, erzitterte und konnte ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Storm knöpfte sein Hemd auf und ließ ihre schlanken Finger über seine, tätowierte, blaue, bebende Haut gleiten. Ihre Lippen folgten den Spuren ihrer Hände, verfolgten die Bahnen, bereits von ihren Fingern in Brand gesteckt und fachten das brennende Fleisch weiter an. Sie umschloss seinen Brustkorb mit ihren hungrigen Händen und bettete ihren Kopf darauf. Kurt streichelte, sanft ihr Haar, genoss die Bewegungen die Ororo mit ihren Händen auf seinem Körper hinterlies und erschauerte als er spürte wie, langsam und ruhig, der Gürtel seiner Hose geöffnet wurde. Storm richtete sich auf, zog, nachdem auch alle Knöpfe geöffnet waren, an seiner Hose, den Blick die ganze Zeit über auf Kurts Augen gerichtet. Er streifte sein Hemd von den Schultern und zog Ororo sanft an sich. Seine Finger öffneten, zitternd, ihre Bluse , streiften sie von ihrem markelosen Körper und ließen sie auf den Boden gleiten. Ein kraftvoller Griff und Storm lag wieder auf der Decke," Ich liebe Dich, bitte glaube mir, ich Liebe dich unsagbar..." Kurt versagte die Stimme doch Ororo streichelte sanft an seinem spitzen Ohr entlang sorgte für die richtige Höhe und sprach leise: „ Ich liebe dich, mehr als du ermessen kannst."

Sie küsste ihn, spürte ihn und die Leidenschaft überwand die letzte Hürde die nötig war um sich endgültig fallen zu lassen. Kurt vertraute auf seine Instinkte, lies sich treiben von seiner nicht mehr zu kontrollierenden Lust. Schnell, ohne genau zu wissen wie er es gemacht hatte, verschwand unter seinen geschickten Händen das letzte Stück Stoff das die beiden Körper noch von einander trennte. Endorphine überrollten ihre Gemüter, ein Stöhnen erfüllte die Nachtluft und beide ersehnten nur noch die Vereinigung ihrer Körper, ihres Geistes und ihrer Seelen. Nichts war mehr wichtig, um sie herum wurde alles blass, verschwommen und still, Verlangen überrollte sie, nahm von ihnen Besitz und trieb sie zueinander. Kurt spürte ihre Hitze, seine Hände schienen nicht mehr auf ihn zu hören, suchten ihren Weg zwischen ihre wohlgeformten Schenkel, streichelten, verwöhnten und lockten spitze Schreie der Lust, aus Storms Mund. Sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen und verlangte nach mehr, mehr immer mehr bis er ein Beben und heftiges Zucken unter seiner Hand fühlte, ein lautes Stöhnen gefolgt von Nägeln die sich in seinen Rücken krallten. Kurt konnte nur vermuten was das war und hoffte sich nicht zu irren. Doch das liebliche Gesicht , der zufriedene Ausdruck darauf, wahren Zusage genug. Ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah lag er unter der weishaarigen Frau empfing ihre heißen küsse und genoss ihre Hände die langsam immer tiefer und tiefer an ihm hinab glitten, das Ziel erreicht verwöhnte sie das vorgefundene, erst mit ihren schlanken Fingern dann jedoch, immer tiefer rutschend, mit ihren Lippen. Was für ein Erlebnis, wie ist es möglich so zu empfinden? Kurt hatte keine Antwort auf diese, nun auch sehr , unnötige Frage, er zerfloss wie Wachs unter ihren Bemühungen, doch kurz bevor seine Lust gipfelte, hörte sie auf, mit einem Blick in den Augen der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Wie ein Reptil schlich sie sich an seinem Körper hinauf und setzte sich, langsam und genüsslich, auf „Ihn".

Kurt glaubte zu zerspringen, er wand sich vor Extase, erfaste Storms Taille und zog sie Instinktiv, immer fester an sich. Verbrennend, überrollt von glühender Lava, schrie er seinen Höhepunkt in die Dunkelheit hinaus und spürte wie Ororo ihre Lust mit der seinen, im tanz der Gefühle und Leidenschaft vermischte. Erschöpft legte sich die dunkelhäutige Frau neben ihren blauhäutigen Liebhaber und streichelte dabei, sanft über seinen, immer noch bebende Körper. Der Beginn einer Liebe die frei von allen Vorurteilen gegenüber irgendeiner Andersartigkeit war. Endlich waren alles Grenzen überschritten und das erhaltene Gefühl war unbeschreiblich schön, rein und ehrlich. Nun stand nichts mehr zwischen den beiden Liebenden und ihre Zukunft lag ihn dem was immer sie daraus machen wollten. Storm fühlte sich niemals vorher so vollständig, egal wie oft sie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, dieses Erlebnis war unerreicht. Kurt war der eine, der, den sie vom ersten Augenblick an brauchte, nachdem sie sich sehnte, seine Hände und Wärme wollte sie von Anfang an auf sich spüren, das war es was sie empfand und das war es was sie nun endlich hatte...

Kurt zog die Frau, die er über alles Liebte, fest an sich, liebkoste ihre zarte Schulter, umschlang ihren wunderschönen Körper und wusste, ohne Zweifel, ohne Angst auf Verlust, das sie in Zukunft an seiner Seite stehen würde, denn sie war die eine die sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte, vom ersten Moment an als er ihn ihre Augen blickte. Und er wusste das es von nun an immer so sein würde...

Die buntesten Vögel singen am schlechtesten,

das gilt auch für die Menschen.

Lichtenberg 1742-1799


End file.
